Me Too
by cscvirus
Summary: [2shot] Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon, sementara Jihoon suka menjambak Soonyoung. Ada pula Jun yang memanasi Soonyoung. / "Aku mencintaimu." "Aku juga." / Sesingkat itu. / SoonHoon-Soonyoung x Jihoon
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :** Seventeen's member, and others.

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Warn :** Out of Character, typo(s).

 **.**

 **Me Too**

by _cscvirus_

 ** _._**

Bola basket yang baru saja melambung itu jatuh ke lantai, kemudian memantul beberapa kali sebelum menggelinding.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan kalah."

Nafas memburu terdengar saling bersahutan di lapangan basket _indoor_ ini. Dua lelaki tergeletak di lantai, kehabisan tenaga setelah hampir setengah jam bermain basket.

"Kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku, Kwon."

Jihoon, yang baru saja bersuara, menatap sinis lawan bicaranya yang masih mengatur nafas. Namanya Soonyoung dan dia terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jihoon tadi.

"Kelemahan apa? Kau sempurna di mataku, Lee," kata Soonyoung. Lelaki dengan mata _yeolsi sip-bun_ itu baru saja membuat Jihoon berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti membual! Aku pendek, bodoh!"

Soonyoung tertawa, "Yang penting kau kalah dan mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi pacarku," katanya. Dibalas dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dari Jihoon, pacar barunya.

* * *

"Santai saja, Soonyoung- _ah_. Kang _Sonsaengnim_ bahkan baru keluar dari kelas."

Suara barusan tidak menghentikan pergerakan Soonyoung. Dia hanya melirik sebelahnya dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak mau membuat pacarku menunggu lama," balas Soonyoung setelah selesai berkemas. Tas sudah bertengger di pundaknya.

Junhui, seseorang yang tadi bersuara sekaligus teman sebangkunya, tersenyum kecil. "Secepat apapun, kau akan tetap membuat Jihoon menunggu lama, Soon," katanya.

Soonyoung mengernyit, "Tidak akan," katanya santai. Kemudian, dia berpamitan pada Junhui dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

Langkah Soonyoung terhenti ketika mendengar seruan cempreng dari arah belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Yerin, teman sekelasnya, tengah memegang sapu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Jangan kabur! Hari ini jatahmu piket!"

Soonyoung meringis mendengar teriakan tersebut. Yang ia tahu setelah itu, tasnya ditarik dengan brutal dan senyum meremehkan milik Junhui menyapa pandangannya.

"Pacarmu tidak akan menunggu lama, ya, Soon!" sindir Junhui sambil terkekeh. " _Bye_! Duluan, ya! Aku tidak mau membuat pacarku menunggu lama!" lagi-lagi sindiran, kali ini Junhui menirukan ucapannya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Ya_! Dasar China sialan!" teriak Soonyoung sambil menyambar sapu dengan kasar.

"Jangan mengumpat! Cepat bersihkan!"

Sekali lagi, teriakan Yerin berhasil membuat Soonyoung bungkam.

"Yerin- _ah_ , aku sudah selesai," ujar Jinwoo atau sering disapa Jinjin. Dia juga salah satu siswa yang piket hari ini.

Sebenarnya, masih ada satu lagi, namanya Sana. Namun, gadis itu tidak masuk dan akibatnya adalah Soonyoung kebagian jatah menyapu sekaligus merapikan meja.

"Oke. Kau boleh pulang, Jin," kata Yerin.

Soonyoung menatap iri pada Jinjin. Dia belum selesai merapikan meja serta kursi-kursi. Sementara Yerin mengawasinya dari pintu kelas. Gadis itu hanya menghapus tulisan di papan tulis. Curang sekali.

"Yerin- _ah_ , bantu aku! Aku harus cepat. Ada kencan tahu!" Soonyoung berujar, masih sibuk merapikan meja.

"Yang ingin kencan siapa? Kau, kan? Kalau ingin cepat, ya kerjakan dengan benar. Jangan mengeluh terus," balas Yerin.

Berhasil membuat Soonyoung mempercepat gerakannya dalam merapikan meja dengan perasaan kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian, pekerjaannya selesai.

Soonyoung menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Makanya jangan banyak protes," kata Yerin saat melihat Soonyoung meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Soonyoung menatap Yerin kesal, wajahnya cemberut. Dia melewati Yerin sambil bernyanyi, " _Neon bulgongpyeonghae, igijeogin geoni_? _Geumanhae_ (Kau tidak adil, apa kau egois? Hentikan itu)."

Niatnya, sih, hanya untuk menyindir Yerin. Namun pada akhirnya, lagu milik EXO itu disenandungkannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Jihoon.

"Jihoon dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Soonyoung saat sampai di kelas Jihoon. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang tinggal, sepertinya sedang belajar kelompok.

"Sudah keluar dari tadi," jawab salah satu dari lima orang yang berada disana. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sungjun, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Wei. Entah darimana panggilan itu berasal.

"Mungkin bersama teman ekskulnya. Aku melihat Jisoo- _sunbae_ dan Seokmin tadi," jawab yang lain. Kalau yang ini Soonyoung tahu dengan jelas. Namanya Momo, gadis keturunan Jepang.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih informasinya," kata Soonyoung sebelum melesat mencari Jihoon.

Mudah saja mencari Jihoon. Soonyoung sudah hafal tempat dimana anak-anak ekskul vokal berkumpul.

Seperti saat ini. Soonyoung sudah bersender di samping pintu setelah membuka ruang ekskul vokal secara diam-diam. Dia memperhatikan lima orang yang sedang berkumpul itu. Mereka terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu.

Salah satu dari mereka meyadari presensi Soonyoung. Namanya Youngjae. Dia segera menyiku Jihoon yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Soonyoung. Membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya juga terarah pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan mendekati Jisoo. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kakak kelasnya. Jihoon yang berada di seberang sampai menyipitkan matanya (yang sudah sipit).

"Boleh?" tanya Soonyoung pelan.

Jisoo mengangguk, santai sekali. "Bawa saja," katanya.

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum dan mendekati Jihoon, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!" ajaknya semangat.

Jihoon mengernyit, "Ayo kemana?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung cemberut, bisa-bisanya lelaki mungil ini melupakan janji kencan mereka. Dia tidak menjawab, tapi segera menarik tangan Jihoon dan meraih tas pacarnya yang bertumpuk dengan tas lain di lantai.

"Mau kemana, Kwon?" tanya Jihoon kesal.

"Kencan, Lee! Kau mengiyakan ajakanku tadi malam," jawab Soonyoung.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Jisoo- _hyung_ merelakanmu absen untuk hari ini, kok. Tenang saja," tukas Soonyoung cepat.

Jihoon menghela nafas, lalu mengambil tasnya yang masih dipegang Soonyoung. Dia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu bertengger di bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih semuanya."

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Jihoon bertanya, "Mau kemana?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Kencan, Jihoon sayang," jawabnya lembut.

Jihoon mengernyit jijik mendengar panggilan itu. Dia berdecak setelahnya, "Aku tahu, tapi kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Kau ingin kemana?"

Raut wajah Jihoon berubah datar. "Kwon... kau belum menentukan tempatnya, kan?"

Soonyoung mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung, "Apa terlihat sekali?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tahu begini aku tidak ikut denganmu!"

Soonyoung pasrah saja saat rambut pirangnya ditarik.

* * *

Perpustakaan kota.

Akhirnya tempat itu terpilih sebagai tempat kencan pertama Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon yang menentukan, mana mau Soonyoung memilih tempat angker semacam perpustakaan sebagai tempat kencan.

Tidak apa-apa, lah. Jarang, kan, pasangan kekasih berkencan di perpustakaan. Sensasinya jadi beda.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon di seberang sambil mengusap kepalanya. Rambutnya jadi korban jambakan Jihoon, lagi. Kali ini karena penjaga perpustakaan yang dengan santainya berkata, "Wah, baik sekali mau menemani adiknya belajar."

Setelah itu Jihoon mengumpat dengan sepenuh hati tentang sang penjaga perpustakaan yang rabun atau apa karena tidak sadar seragam yang dipakai keduanya sama. Dia melakukannya sambil menjambak rambut Soonyoung, tentu saja.

15 menit dihabiskan Soonyoung dengan bosan, sesekali dia mengamati wajah Jihoon yang teramat imut itu. Kepalanya terkulai di atas meja dengan lengan sebagai bantalan.

"Ji," bisiknya.

Respon Jihoon _sangatlah bagus_ , sampai-sampai Soonyoung _tersentuh_ dibuatnya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya melirik Soonyoung sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya.

"Kau sering kesini dengan Seungcheol- _hyung_ , ya, dulu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela nafas, tapi pandangannya tak beralih. Dia kemudian bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap halaman perpustakaan dari jendela besar di sampingnya.

Seungcheol itu mantan Jihoon. Iya, sebelum jadi kekasih Soonyoung, Jihoon pacaran dengan kakak kelas yang terkenal ramah itu. Dengar-dengar, sih, sampai lima bulan. Setelah itu, hubungan mereka kandas.

"Ayo pulang!" Jihoon berujar dengan pelan.

Soonyoung agak terkejut. Dia melihat Jihoon berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saking asyiknya melamun, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Jihoon sudah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam.

"Hah?"

Jihoon berdecak, "Ayo pulang, Kwon!"

Soonyoung buru-buru bangun dan menyusul Jihoon yang lebih dulu berjalan. Mereka mengambil tas di tempat penitipan, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Udara segar. Lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya," gumam Soonyoung sambil merentangkan tangannya. Hiperbol.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya ke arah Soonyoung dan menatap ke sekeliling. Takut-takut ada orang melihat, dia tidak mau disangka orang gila juga.

"Ji, mau es krim?" tanya Soonyoung saat dia melihat kedai es krim. Jihoon mengangguk saja.

Soonyoung menepuk kepala Jihoon, "Kau tunggu di taman saja, ya. Aku tidak akan lama, kok," katanya. Jihoon kembali mengangguk.

Jihoon ke taman; Soonyoung ke kedai es krim.

Jihoon duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Bahkan, ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengajaknya bermain. Membuatnya dongkol.

"Ji, es krimmu."

Kemudian satu _cup_ es krim tersodor di hadapannya. Dia mendongak, mendapati Soonyoung yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Tangan kirinya juga memegang sebuah _cup_ es krim.

"Terima kasih," kata Jihoon setelah mengambil es krimnya dari tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali Soonyoung melirik, kemudian tersenyum.

Tangan Soonyoung terangkat untuk mengacak surai merah muda milik Jihoon, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga," balas Jihoon tanpa repot-repot menoleh.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Sudah sebulan lebih hubungan Soonyoung-Jihoon berjalan dan selama itu tidak ada masalah yang serius. Hubungan mereka benar-benar mulus. Begitulah pemikiran Soonyoung. Walaupun Jihoon masih sering menganiaya dirinya dan tidak mengacuhkannya, sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini akhir pekan.

Sudah lama sejak kencan terakhir Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Kira-kira dua puluh hari yang lalu. Seperti kencan yang sudah-sudah, mereka hanya pergi ke tempat yang jarang didatangi sepasang kekasih saat kencan.

Jadi, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengajak Jihoon kencan hari ini.

"Oh, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tersenyum manis, lalu membalas sapaan itu, "Selamat pagi, _Eomeonim_."

Wanita yang dipanggil ' _eomeonim_ ' itu balas tersenyum, "Pagi juga. Jihoon tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang, Soonyoung- _ah_ ," ujarnya.

Ya, wanita tersebut adalah ibu dari seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Sengaja tidak bilang, _Eomeonim_. Jihoon ada, kan?"

Ibu Jihoon menarik Soonyoung masuk ke dalam rumah, "Ada. Kau harus bekerja keras, Soonyoung- _ah_. Jihoon masih betah kencan dengan kasurnya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Eomeonim_. Mungkin saya yang datang terlalu pagi," katanya.

Ibu Jihoon melirik jam dinding, "Pukul sepuluh pagi memang terlalu pagi untuk Jihoon, apalagi saat akhir pekan."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Percakapan tersebut terhenti setelah Soonyoung berpamitan untuk membangunkan Jihoon.

"Ji."

Hening.

"Hoon."

Masih hening.

"Lee."

Tetap hening.

Soonyoung menjauhkan tangannya yang baru mengguncang tubuh Jihoon, giliran kepalanya yang menunduk, bibirnya mendekati telinga Jihoon. Kemudian—

"LEE JIHOON!"

Suara debuman keras terdengar. Jihoon mengubah posisi tidurnya, sedangkan Soonyoung meringis kesakitan di lantai.

—Jihoon menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Soonyoung keluar dari kamar Jihoon dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ibu Jihoon yang kebetulan melihat, menatap miris, tapi tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang Jihoon lakukan padamu, Soonyoung- _ah_?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Hanya perlakuan kasih sayang, _Eomeonim_ ," jawabnya penuh dengan sarkasme.

"Sudah bangun, Jihoon-nya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Sedang mandi."

Ibu Jihoon tersenyum, "Ayo makan dulu. Isi ulang tenagamu. Setelah itu rapikan rambutmu," ajaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah makan, tapi kalau _Eomeonim_ yang mengajak, masa aku tolak," kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa kecil.

Dasar Soonyoung, bilang saja lapar.

* * *

" _Eomeonim_ , kami berangkat dulu," pamit Soonyoung.

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong jaga Jihoon, ya. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian. Biasanya dia dikira anak hilang kalau sendirian."

Jihoon mengernyit kesal, " _Eomma_!" protesnya.

Soonyoung dan Ibu Jihoon tertawa. Dalam hati, Soonyoung menetapkan calon mertuanya itu sebagai _partner in crime_ dalam mengerjai Jihoon.

"Sudah, ah! Ayo, cepat Soon! Aku pergi dulu, _Eomma_!"

Jihoon segera menarik jaket jeans yang Soonyoung kenakan. Sementara yang ditarik hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Ada yang tidak sabar kencan dengan Soonyoung, ya?"

" _Eomma_!"

Soonyoung tak berhenti tertawa setelah keluar dari halaman rumah Jihoon. Entahlah, dia senang saja melihat kekasihnya itu digoda ibunya sendiri.

Jihoon berdecak kesal saat telinganya masih mendengar tawa Soonyoung. Dia menatap sengit kekasihnya, lalu meraih rambut Soonyoung untuk dijambaknya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aduh, Ji! Sakit!"

Jihoon memberikan satu tarikan kuat terakhir pada rambut Soonyoung sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mendesis, "Rasakan!"

"Padahal sudah kurapikan tadi," gumam Soonyoung sedih. Dia menghadap Jihoon, "Kalau aku botak bagaimana?"

"Masa bodoh. Kau yang botak ini," balas Jihoon cuek. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang diucapkan Soonyoung.

20 menit kemudian.

"Kwon."

"Ya, Lee?"

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku lelah berjalan terus."

"Mau kugendong?"

"Mati saja kau."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Wajah garang Jihoon begitu manis di matanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu berhenti berjalan.

"Yah, Lee! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

Jihoon berhenti, kemudian berbalik menghadap Soonyoung. "Ya, tidak tahu. Kan kau yang mengajak kencan, Kwon," jawabnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jihoon mengernyit, "Hah? Di jalan?"

Soonyoung mendengus, "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo ganti warna rambut!"

Jihoon baru sadar kalau mereka berdiri di depan bangunan bernama Lvoe Salon dan dia baru sadar (lagi) kalau Soonyoung sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam salon tersebut.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tampan, ya, Ji?"

Jihoon menoleh, menatap Soonyoung datar. Mereka sudah keluar dari salon beberapa menit yang lalu setelah berjam-jam mendekam disana.

Jihoon mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat keemasan, dengan model rambut yang sama. Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang ribut ingin model rambut baru. Rambut Soonyoung jadi coklat kehitaman, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kwon, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Jihoon. Ini suara pertama yang dikeluarkannya sejak keluar dari salon.

"Makan siang. Ayo cari kafe!"

Langkah Jihoon terhenti seketika. "Apa?"

Soonyoung mengernyit, "Kau tidak dengar, ya? Ayo makan siang, kita cari kafe, Lee Jihoon-ku," jawabnya.

"Cari kafe?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau kira sudah berapa kafe yang kita lewati dari tadi?!" kesal Jihoon. Dia menjambak rambut Soonyoung untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Makanya, jangan tebar pesona terus!"

"Tidak, Jihoon! Ah! Rambutku!"

"Dasar Kwon idiot Soonyoung!" umpat Jihoon sambil melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar. Kemudian, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kafe terdekat.

"Tunggu aku! Dasar Lee imut Jihoon!"

Jihoon mendengus sebal melihat Soonyoung terus tersenyum sok tampan. Bukan, Soonyoung bukan tersenyum padanya. Melainkan, tersenyum pada siapa saja yang tanpa sengaja bertatap dengannya. Entah itu pelayan atau pelanggan lain di kafe itu.

"Sudah?"

Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Jihoon, masih dengan senyum, "Hm?"

"Sudah tebar pesonanya?" tanya Jihoon lebih jelas, lengannya menyilang.

Senyum Soonyoung memudar. "Siapa yang tebar pesona?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Baru ganti warna dan model rambut saja sudah saling senyum dengan gadis-gadis itu," katanya.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil, "Jangan cemburu, Ji. Aku bisa, kok, tersenyum untukmu, kapan pun kau mau," katanya.

Jihoon mengernyit jijik, "Siapa yang cemburu?"

Soonyoung kembali tertawa, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Aku baru senyum dengan gadis-gadis itu saja, kau sudah marah-marah," dia menirukan ucapan Jihoon tadi.

Jihoon memukul meja dengan pelan, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah Soonyoung. "Kau mau kujambak lagi?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum canggung, "Tidak. Sudah cukup yang tadi, Ji," jawabnya.

Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya sambil berucap pelan, "Bagus."

Lalu hening beberapa saat.

"Ji?"

Jihoon hanya melirik, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung cukup lama, "Hm. Aku juga," balasnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Soon, nanti kita latihan _dance_ lagi."

Soonyoung baru saja duduk di kursinya dan tiba-tiba saja Junhui berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Katanya, sih, kompetisi _dance_ -nya diajukan beberapa hari," jawab Junhui.

"Untung aku selalu bawa baju cadangan," gumam Soonyoung. "Tapi tetap harus ada subsidi makanan dan minuman," lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau masalah itu sudah diurus," sahut Junhui.

Soonyoung mengangguk saja. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tas sebagai bantal. Bel masuk belum berbunyi dan dia berharap agar bel itu benar-benar tidak berbunyi.

"Berarti aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kucingku," monolog Soonyoung.

"Kucing?"

"Aku tidak bilang padamu. Menyahut saja," ketus Soonyoung.

Junhui menatap sinis teman sebangkunya itu. "Aku, kan hanya tidak mau kau dianggap orang gila karena bicara sendiri. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing?"

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya, "Sudah gila dari dulu. Sejak sebulan lebih dua minggu yang lalu," jawabnya.

"Akhirnya mengaku juga," gumam Junhui, lalu mendapat pukulan pelan di kepalanya. "Sebulan dua minggu? Jihoon kau anggap kucing sekarang?" tanyanya. Dia baru ingat, sebulan dua minggu adalah umur hubungan Soonyoung-Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Iya, Jihoon itu kucingku. Bukankah dia imut?"

"Ya, imut."

"Nah, makanya aku memanggilnya kucing. Sayang, dia selalu menjambakku kalau aku memanggilnya begitu," curhat Soonyoung.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, sudah selesai ceritanya, Kwon Soonyoung- _ssi_?"

Soonyoung segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari bahwa yang menanggapi ceritanya bukanlah Junhui.

Ya, memang bukan Junhui. Itu Kim _Sonsaengnim_.

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya horor, lalu menoleh ke arah Junhui yang sedang membuka bukunya. Pura-pura rajin. Soonyoung segera mengumpat banyak-banyak dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, _Sonsaengnim_."

Seperti diberi aba-aba, teman sekelasnya segera tertawa. Junhui juga ingin tertawa, tapi dia hanya menahannya dengan pura-pura batuk.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Kalau kau mengulanginya, aku yang akan menjambakmu," kata Kim _Sonsaengnim_. Soonyoung mengangguk patuh dan menggumamkan maaf sekali lagi.

"Ya ampun, Wen. Untung saja hanya wajahmu yang mirip. Kalau sifatmu juga seperti Kim _Sonsaengnim_ , bisa mati muda aku," gumam Soonyoung setelah Kim _Sonsaengnim_ menjauh dari mejanya.

Junhui kembali menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Tadi pagi lemas sekali gara-gara kucingmu. Sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri," kata Junhui yang baru datang dari kantin.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh.

Saat pergantian jam pelajaran, Jisoo masuk ke kelasnya. Berdiri di depan dan memberikan pengumuman. Anggota ekskul vokal diminta berkumpul sepulang sekolah. Dia tidak mendengarkan sisanya. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya satu. Jihoon juga ikut. Jadi, paling tidak, dia bisa modus dengan kekasihnya itu saat istirahat latihan.

"Kau menyeramkan, Soon."

Soonyoung melirik sinis pada Junhui, tapi kembali tersenyum. "Apa, sih? Iri, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iri? Kenapa aku harus iri?"

"Karena kau belum punya pacar."

"Enak saja, aku sudah punya pacar, ya."

"Ho? Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan adik kelas itu? Yang dari China juga?"

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa namanya? Min... Mi... Ming... bukan Mingyu, kan?"

Junhui menatap Soonyoung. "Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung sayang," ucap Junhui penuh penekanan.

Soonyoung menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Junhui. "Menjijikkan, Wen. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka yang lebih muda, ya? Kau terlihat seperti mengencani bocah Junior High School," ledeknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau terlihat seperti mengencani bocah TK, Kwon."

Lalu Soonyoung diam.

* * *

"Lee Jihoon- _ssi_?"

Jihoon yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya, mendongak. "Ada apa, _Sonsaengnim_?" tanyanya.

Jihoon melihat gurunya berjalan ke depan mejanya yang berada di urutan kedua. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau sering menjambak kekasihmu?"

Wonwoo, teman sebangkunya, tersedak dan mulai terbatuk sambil tertawa kecil.

Jihoon terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Memangnya ada apa, _Sonsaengnim_?"

Ya, itu Kim _Sonsaengnim_. Kim Heechul _Sonsaengnim_.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja tadi kekasihmu bercerita padaku kalau kau suka menjambaknya. Apa benar?" tanya Kim _Sonsaengnim_.

"Benar, _Saem_."

Bukan Jihoon yang menjawab, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya. Serempak, satu suara. Kali ini Wonwoo harus menahan tawanya.

Kim _Sonsaengnim_ menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jambak saja dia kalau berani macam-macam," ujarnya.

Jihoon tersenyum miring. Sedangkan teman-temannya menatap Kim _Sonsaengnim_ heran. Mereka kira Jihoon akan diceramahi.

Kim _Sonsaengnim_ hendak kembali ke mejanya, tapi kemudian menatap Jihoon lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, benar kata kekasihmu. Kau memang seperti kucing," katanya.

Senyum Jihoon hilang, bersamaan dengan tawa yang datang dari teman-temannya. Wonwoo tertawa paling keras.

 _Kwon idiot Soonyoung sialan_.

.

.

"Ya ampun. Aku baru tahu kekasihmu dekat dengan Kim _Sonsaengnim_ ," kata Wonwoo, dia masih teringat kejadian di kelas tadi.

Jihoon diam saja, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang sangat. Dia terus merapikan bukunya ke dalam tas tanpa mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau kumpul dengan anak-anak ekskul vokal. Duluan," pamit Jihoon tanpa menatap Wonwoo, lalu melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Yah, kucingnya Soonyoung merajuk," gumam Wonwoo.

* * *

" _Hana, dul, set, net_! _Dul, dul, set, net_!"

"Oke, _stop_! Istirahat 10 menit!"

Setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas lega dan banyak siswa yang tergeletak di lantai kayu tersebut. Ya, mereka adalah anak ekskul _dance_ yang akan mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ mewakili sekolah.

"Soon, bagianmu!"

Soonyoung menoleh dan segera menangkap botol air mineral yang dilempar Junhui. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Junhui yang baru minum seteguk.

"Jihoon. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Junhui hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum kembali minum air mineralnya. Sedangkan Soonyoung, dia mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan. Menuju ruang ekskul vokal.

Soonyoung segera membuka pintu ruang ekskul vokal tanpa permisi. Dia melihat Jihoon, Jisoo, Seokmin, dan Mingyu berada disana. Duduk melingkar, membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya serius.

"Mingyu sejak kapan ikut ekskul vokal?"

Empat orang itu segera menoleh ke arah Soonyoung setelah dia melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ah, mereka sedang membuat lagu dan aku disuruh menulis lirik _rap-_ nya," jawab Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Mau apa kesini? Kalau untuk mengambil Jihoon aku tidak mengizinkan," kata Jisoo.

"Tidak, kok. Jisoo- _hyung_ kenapa jadi berpikiran negatif begitu? Siklus bulanan ya?" sindir Soonyoung sambil mendekati Jihoon.

Jisoo berdecak.

Soonyoung segera tertawa kecil, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin memberi ini pada Jihoon-ku," katanya sambil meletakkan botol air mineral yang dibawanya ke depan kekasihnya.

Seokmin tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Jihoon menatap air mineral di depannya, lalu bergantian menatap Soonyoung. Tatapannya datar. "Terima kasih."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Sudah, ya. Aku mau latihan lagi. Kalau bisa, nanti pulang bersama, ya?" ajaknya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Oke. Terima kasih semuanya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Datang menemui pacar hanya untuk memberikan air minum, padahal dia juga baru latihan. Benar-benar lelaki idaman, ya, Seok?" tanya Mingyu setelah Soonyoung menutup pintu.

Seokmin mengangguk, "Iya. Sangat disayangkan pacarnya cuek sekali," timpalnya sambil melirik Jihoon yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Jisoo? Dia hanya menggeleng melihat dua adik kelasnya ini sedang menyindir Jihoon.

"Oh, ya, Ji!"

Pintu ruang ekskul vokal kembali terbuka dan kepala Soonyoung menyembul dari balik pintu.

Jihoon mendongak, lalu mengernyit.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Aku juga."

Soonyoung segera menutup pintu lagi. Kemudian, tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Apa Jihoon benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Pertanyaan itu diberikan Junhui untuk Soonyoung. Mereka sedang di kantin, memakan ramyun traktiran lelaki China itu.

Soonyoung mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Junhui mengedikkan bahu, "Aku ragu kalau dia mencintaimu, Soon," katanya sambil melirik Jihoon yang baru datang dengan Wonwoo.

"Dia mencintaiku, kok," balas Soonyoung dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Bukti?"

"Dia mau jadi pacarku," kata Soonyoung. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makannya.

"Bukankah kau menembaknya dengan 'aku menang kau jadi pacarku, kau menang aku menjauhimu' saat bermain basket?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Dia memilih meminum teh lemonnya.

"Apa dia pernah tersenyum semanis itu kepadamu?" tanya Junhui.

Soonyoung mendongak, dia bisa melihat Seungcheol menyapa Jihoon dan Jihoon tersenyum begitu manisnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menggeleng.

"Apa dia pernah membalas ucapan cintamu?" Junhui kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja—"

" _Aku mencintaimu." "Aku juga."_

"Tidak pernah, kan?"

Soonyoung menghela, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Hentikan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal ini? Jangan memanasiku, Wen Junhui," protes Soonyoung.

"Memanasi apa? Aku hanya menyadarkanmu, Kwon Soonyoung. Sadarlah!"

Soonyoung lagi-lagi terdiam. Dia menatap Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang sedang bercengkerama. Bahkan, Seungcheol sudah duduk bersama Wonwoo dan pacarnya itu.

 _Sadar, ya?_

 **.**

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Mau _sad ending_ apa _happy ending_? :)

Selamat untuk Seventeen yang udah menang dua kali di Show Champion. Aku pengen ketawa lihat para _leader_ nangis, sebenernya.

Oh iya, ff ini terinspirasi lagunya UP10TION - Dito.

UN sudah selesai (lama). Doakan aku dapat hasil yang baik :) _Btw_ , aku mau ikut audisi dance. Lagunya BTS - Fire + Seventeen - Chuck dan itu susah banget. Doakan grupku menang :)

Untuk yang minta _sequel_ 143, _just... wait:)_

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan dipersilakan _review._

Sekian dan sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.

 _cscvirus_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :** Seventeen's member and others.

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Warn :** Out of Character, typo(s).

 **.**

 **Me Too**

by _cscvirus_

 **.**

"Soon, berhentilah!"

Soonyoung menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik Junhui dari kaca besar di depannya. Kemudian, dia berbalik, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Junhui menghela nafas melihat Soonyoung dengan nafas terengah beranjak mematikan musik yang terputar dengan volume keras. Dia segera melempar botol minuman yang baru dibelinya saat Soonyoung menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kompetisi _dance_ -nya sudah semakin dekat, tapi kau juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu," nasihat Junhui.

Soonyoung mengabaikannya, dia lebih memilih meminum air yang diberikan Junhui barusan.

" _Dance_ -mu sudah bagus, Soon. Anggota lain protes, seharusnya kau mengajari mereka, bukannya berlatih sendiri terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Kau saja yang mengajari mereka," jawab Soonyoung ogah-ogahan setelah menghabiskan setengah botol air minum.

Junhui mendengus, "Baik, aku yang mengajari. Kau, pulang sana!"

Soonyoung mendecak kesal. Dia tahu maksud Junhui itu baik, tapi suasana hatinya sudah buruk sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sejak Junhui menyuruhnya untuk sadar. Dia terus saja memikirkan Jihoon. Apakah lelaki mungil itu mencintainya atau tidak? Apakah lelaki mungil itu hanya terpaksa menjadi kekasihnya selama ini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya pusing.

"Junhui- _hyung_."

Sebuah suara khas terdengar. Junhui dan Soonyoung sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu ruangan.

"Hao- _ya_ , ada apa?" tanya Junhui sambil mendekati Minghao, kekasihnya.

Soonyoung mengabaikan pasangan kekasih itu dan melangkah ke tempat dimana tasnya berada, kemudian menyambarnya.

"Aku pulang, Wen," pamit Soonyoung datar. Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Junhui dan Minghao.

"Sampai di rumah istirahatlah. Jangan latihan lagi."

.

.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke ruang ekskul vokal yang terdengar ramai. Kemudian, dia membuka pintu ruang tersebut tanpa permisi.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ mau memberikan air minum lagi?" tanya Seokmin memecah keheningan.

Youngjae menoleh ke arah Jihoon, "Untuk Jihoon? Tapi dia sudah dapat dari Seungcheol- _hyung_ ," katanya.

Soonyoung menatap lurus ke arah Jihoon, "Belum selesai?" tanyanya datar.

Jihoon meminum air yang tak jauh darinya sebelum menjawab, "Belum."

"Oke," sahut Soonyoung, lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

"Sudah? Hanya seperti itu? Pacarmu kenapa, Jihoon- _ah_?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

Jihoon hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Biarkan saja. Nanti juga seperti biasa lagi," jawabnya santai.

"Sepertinya Soonyoung- _hyung_ cemburu," gumam Seokmin yang kemudian mendapat lirikan sekilas dari Jihoon.

"Kalian tidak pulang bersama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kau tidak merindukannya Jihoon- _ah_?" tanya Youngjae.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Tentu saja aku rindu," jawabnya pelan.

Youngjae dan Seokmin saling bertatapan. Mereka sudah akan tersenyum kalau saja Jihoon tidak bergumam setelahnya.

"Menjambaknya."

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Soonyoung berseru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , selamat datang!"

Soonyoung segera menahan ibunya yang hendak memeluknya. "Aku berkeringat, _Eomma_. Bau," katanya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk kedua pipinya. "Oke. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. _Eomma_ sedang menyiapkan makan malam, kalau sudah selesai _Eomma_ akan memanggilmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan membuat tanda 'oke' dengan jarinya. Kemudian, dia segera berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia baru saja mandi setelah menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan menari di sekolah. Lelah sekali.

"Ah, aku belum menghubungi Jihoon," gumamnya. Dia segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya.

Suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Dia sudah seperti Soonyoung yang biasanya. Soonyoung yang berisik, Soonyoung yang ceria, dan Soonyoung yang selalu dijambak Jihoon.

Soonyoung segera mencari kontak Jihoon di ponselnya dan meneleponnya.

' _ **Halo?'**_

"Halo. Kau sudah di rumah, Ji?"

' _ **Hm, sudah. Ada apa?'**_

Mendengar suara lelah milik kekasihnya, Soonyoung tidak berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi. "Besok jangan lupa datang ya."

' _ **Datang? Datang kemana?'**_

Soonyoung mengernyit, apa dia belum memberi tahu jika kompetisi _dance_ dilaksanakan besok?

"Kompetisi _dance_ , Ji. Kau sudah berjanji akan menontonku."

' _ **Memangnya besok? Bukankah tiga hari lagi?'**_

Soonyoung mengernyit, lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah pernah memberitahu kalau kompetisi _dance_ -nya diajukan beberapa hari. Apa Jihoon tidak mendengarkannya?

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Ji. Kompetisi _dance_ -nya besok. Kau bisa datang, kan?"

' _ **Jam?'**_

"Dua."

' _ **Sepertinya aku agak telat. Ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan Cho**_ **Seonsaengnim** _ **. Tidak apa-apa?'**_

Kalau itu menyangkut Cho _Seonsaengnim_ , guru seni di sekolahnya, berarti akan memakan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membahas lagu.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Asal kau datang," jawab Soonyoung. Dari nada bicaranya, dia terdengar kecewa.

' _ **Oke.'**_

"Ah, kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

' _ **Hm.'**_

"Aku men—"

' _ **Apa?'**_

"Aku menunggumu. Pastikan kau datang besok."

' _ **Iya, aku datang.'**_

Soonyoung menghela, "Aku matikan panggilannya."

' _ **Ya.'**_

Soonyoung menatap ponselnya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Jihoon, tapi dia juga tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Jihoon yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kapan aku bisa mendengar kata cinta darimu?"

* * *

"Kau sudah istirahat, kan?"

Sepasang tangan memijat bahu Soonyoung, kemudian menepuknya beberapa kali. Tanpa menoleh pun Soonyoung tahu jika itu Junhui.

"Sudah. Kenapa kau jadi khawatir sekali, sih denganku? Jangan bilang..." Soonyoung menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Junhui dengan horor.

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan ke kepala Soonyoung. "Hentikan pikiran kotormu. Menjijikkan, Soon," protes Junhui.

Soonyoung mengusap kepalanya, "Pikiran kotor apa, sih? Kau yang berpikiran kotor. China sialan," umpatnya.

Junhui melirik Soonyoung sinis, "Memang kau akan bilang apa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau penggemar beratku," jawab Soonyoung. "Aku hanya ingin bilang seperti itu, kenapa kau memukulku?" lanjutnya sambil membalas pukulan Junhui.

"Sudah bertengkarnya?"

Soonyoung dan Junhui menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara. Mereka tersenyum canggung setelahnya. Lee _Sonsaengnim_ berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, kok, _Seonsaengnim_ ," elak Soonyoung.

"Benar, kami tidak bertengkar," Junhui ikut mengelak.

"Ada apa, _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Soonyoung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Cepat berkumpul! Soonyoung- _ah_ , kau _leader_ , pergi ambil nomor undiannya!"

"Ah, baik, _Sonsaengnim_ ," kata Soonyoung cepat. Dia menepuk punggung Junhui dengan keras sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Junhui hampir saja menyumpah kalau tidak ingat Lee _Sonsaengnim_ masih berada di dekatnya. Dia tersenyum sedikit, "Saya berkumpul dulu, _Sonsaengnim_ ," pamitnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Lee _Sonsaengnim_.

.

.

"Kita nomor 4. Pemanasan terlebih dulu!" seru Soonyoung yang berjalan ke arah anggotanya sambil memasang nomor undian di bajunya.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , kenapa nomor 4?"

"Memangnya tidak ada angka yang lebih besar?"

"Aku gugup. Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas mendengar protesan-protesan yang diterimanya. Dia dengan sabar menjawab, "Karena mendapat nomor 4 sudah takdir. Tentu saja ada angka yang lebih besar, tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Kalau gugup, bernafaslah dengan benar."

"Sepertinya nomor 4 membuatmu tidak bisa ditonton oleh Jihoon, Soon," ucap Junhui yang baru saja datang bersama Minghao.

Soonyoung membeku. Matanya membulat, "Aku lupa kalau Jihoon ada urusan dengan Cho _Seonsaengnim_. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku memilih nomor 4? Apa aku bisa menukarnya? Ah, sialan!"

Anggota _dance_ yang lain hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan datar.

"Tadi menjawabnya dengan santai sekali."

"Dasar _leader_. Perasaannya masih terombang-ambing."

"Benar. Hanya karena Jihoon- _sunbae_ bisa sampai seperti itu."

Junhui tertawa mendengar komentar-komentar tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah Minghao yang hanya menatap polos ke arah anggota _dance_.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ benar-benar mencintai Jihoon- _sunbae_ , ya?" tanya Minghao.

Junhui hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Jihoon belum datang juga? Apa urusannya dengan Cho _Seonsaengnim_ belum selesai?"

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari kekasih mungilnya. Dia jadi iri pada Junhui, kekasihnya bahkan sudah bersama dia sejak berangkat ke tempat kompetisi _dance-_ nya.

"Kubilang juga apa. Nomor 4 tidak akan membuat Jihoon menontonmu," kata Junhui.

"Tidak usah mengomporiku. Junhui sialan," ketus Soonyoung.

Junhui tertawa, "Sudah, tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Minghao merekam kita. Jadi, nanti Jihoon bisa menontonmu," ujarnya.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan.

"Nomor 4 bersiap-siap!"

"Kita sudah dipanggil. Ayo!" seru Soonyoung pada anggotanya.

Junhui diberikan gestur semangat oleh Minghao. Senyum pasangan itu lebar sekali dan Soonyoung masih sempat mencibir mereka.

 _Dance_ mereka dimulai dengan sangat baik. Semua berjalan lancar. Gerakan mereka kompak dan tak terlihat sedikit pun kesalahan. Namun, memasuki menit-menit terakhir, entah karena panggung yang licin, tali sepatu yang tak terikat sempurna, atau kehilangan keseimbangan, Soonyoung terjatuh. Beruntung dia masih bisa berdiri dan melanjutkan _dance_ -nya sampai akhir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Soon?" tanya Junhui saat melihat Soonyoung berjalan keluar panggung dengan tertatih.

Soonyoung menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik, menatap anggota _dance_ -nya satu persatu. "Maaf, aku mengacaukannya," gumamnya.

Junhui menepuk bahu Soonyoung, "Kau tidak mengacaukannya. Kita semua sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin," hiburnya.

Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil membuat perasaan Soonyoung membaik. Soonyoung belum berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_ , kita semua melakukannya dengan baik."

"Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, _leader_."

"Tidak ada yang mengacaukan _dance_ kita. Kita pasti terlihat keren."

Junhui merangkul bahu Soonyoung, "Dengar? Ayo, lebih baik kita duduk dan minum dulu. Ah, kita juga harus mengurus kakimu," katanya.

Mereka beristirahat di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Lee _Sonsaengnim_ membagikan air minum kepada anak didiknya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Soonyoung- _ah_ , kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee _Sonsaengnim_.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Iya, tidak apa-apa, _Sonsaengnim_ ," jawabnya yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Junhui.

"Akh!"

Junhui menatap sekitarnya santai setelah menendang kaki kanan Soonyoung dengan pelan, "Seperti itu tidak apa-apa, ya, Soon," sindirnya.

Soonyoung memukul kepala Junhui keras, "Sialan kau," umpatnya pelan.

"Perlu kupanggilkan dokter, Soonyoung- _ah_? Sepertinya kakimu terkilir," ujar Lee _Sonsaengnim_ sambil berjongkok dan memeriksa kaki Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, _Sonsaengnim_. Saya akan mengobatinya nanti saja di rumah. Ini tidak parah, kok," katanya.

Lee _Sonsaengnim_ menatap Soonyoung ragu, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mengangguk pasti dan Lee _Sonsaengnim_ hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus diselesaikan," pamitnya.

"Iya, _Sonsaengnim_."

"Kemana Minghao?" tanya Soonyoung setelah Lee _Sonsaengnim_ pergi.

"Sedang ke minimarket, katanya dia lapar," jawab Junhui.

"Oh iya, Jihoon- _sunbae_ belum datang?"

Junhui segera menatap tajam yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau mengingatkannya?" bisiknya kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran bersalah.

"Ah, benar juga. Jihoon belum datang, ya? Aku akan mencarinya dulu," kata Soonyoung sambil berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton.

"Eh, tidak, tidak! Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan meneleponnya saja," balas Junhui cepat sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Soonyoung. Dingin. Matanya menatap tajam ke suatu tempat. "Aku sudah menemukannya," lanjutnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Junhui mengernyit. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan menyipitkan matanya. Ada Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka tertawa bersama dan diakhiri dengan tepukan ringan di kepala Jihoon oleh Seungcheol.

Soonyoung menghela nafas kasar dan meminum minumannya dengan cepat. Berusaha mendinginkan apapun yang ada dalam dirinya yang mulai memanas.

"Kalian sudah tampil? Maaf, urusanku dengan Cho _Sonsaengnim_ baru selesai."

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya mendengar suara barusan. Dia meletakkan botol minumnya dan berdiri, "Aku ke toilet dulu," katanya.

Hari ini benar-benar sial. Dia mengacaukan penampilan _dance_ timnya, kakinya terkilir, melihat kekasihnya sedang berdua bersama mantannya, dan sekarang dia harus pergi ke toilet dengan tertatih.

Tuhan benar-benar memberkati hidupnya.

* * *

 _Weekend_ sudah tiba. Soonyoung sudah mem- _booking_ satu hari milik Jihoon untuk berkencan. Jihoon menyetujuinya, dengan berbagai bujuk rayu menjijikkan dari Soonyoung.

Bertemu di taman kota pukul 3 sore.

Seperti itulah perjanjiannya. Soonyoung sudah merencanakan akan kemana saja mereka berkencan. Dia pastikan kencan kali ini menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong, ini kencan sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan tim Soonyoung saat kompetisi _dance_ saat itu. Mereka menjadi juara 2.

Lupakan momen Seungcheol-Jihoon saat itu. Soonyoung bahkan sudah bersusah-payah menerapkan sugesti positif dalam pikirannya hingga dia bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Soonyoung melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2. Dia bergegas mengambil handuk dan mandi. 20 menit dia habiskan di kamar mandi. Setelahnya, dia mulai memilih baju yang akan dipakai untuk kencan.

"Selesai. Aku sudah terlihat tampan," gumam Soonyoung di depan cermin.

"Mau kemana, Soonyoung- _ah_?"

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku? Mau pergi," jawabnya.

"Kencan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum dimanis-maniskan, "Tahu saja," katanya.

Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil kunci di atas meja dan melemparkannya ke arah Soonyoung. "Pakai motor sekali-sekali. Kakimu juga belum terlalu baik, kan?"

Soonyoung menatap kunci motor di tangannya dengan pandangan takjub. Ayahnya jarang sekali mau meminjamkan motor. "Kakiku, sih sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau _Appa_ memaksa, aku juga tidak menolak," ucapnya.

Ayahnya berdecak, "Kau memang menginginkannya. Sudah sana, berangkat!"

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Iya, _Appa_. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati."

Soonyoung membuat tanda 'oke' dengan jarinya, lalu pergi mengeluarkan motor dari garasi. Akhirnya, dia bisa kencan tanpa kaki pegal saat pulang.

Soonyoung memarkirkan motor di tempat yang tak jauh dari taman. Dia sampai lebih awal dari perkiraannya, tentu saja. Maka dari itu, dia pergi ke kafe terdekat dan membeli segelas cappuccino untuk menemaninya menunggu Jihoon.

Soonyoung duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Cappuccino yang dibeli diletakkan di sampingnya. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Jihoon kalau dia sudah sampai di taman. Ditunggu belasan menit, belum ada balasan.

Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 3.21.

"Mungkin Jihoon masih di jalan. Dari rumahnya kesini, kan, lumayan jauh," gumam Soonyoung, _positive thinking_.

Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya lagi. Pukul 3.45 dan langit mulai menggelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Masa Jihoon lupa? Padahal baru kuajak kemarin," monolog Soonyoung. Saking lamanya menunggu, yang tersisa di gelas cappuccino-nya sekarang hanya udara.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali mengirimi Jihoon pesan. Tepat setelah dia menyimpan ponselnya, rintik hujan mulai turun.

Soonyoung menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan hujan yang jatuh. "Masih gerimis, aku akan menunggu lebih lama lagi," gumamnya sambil menutup kepala dengan hoodie jaketnya.

Jam tangan kembali dilirik. Pukul 4.10. Serius, dimana Jihoon sekarang? Meski hanya gerimis, bajunya sudah basah sampai ke dalam.

"Soonyoung- _ah_!"

Soonyoung segera mendongak ketika namanya diserukan. Itu Jisoo. Berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan payung dalam genggamannya. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar Jisoo berbicara 'Kubilang juga apa, itu Soonyoung!' dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Senyum Soonyoung mengembang ketika melihat seseorang yang bersama Jisoo adalah kekasihnya, Jihoon. "Kau datang," katanya

Jihoon mendekat, memayungi Soonyoung meski percuma. "Datang apanya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung kehabisan kata-kata. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang dan dia hanya bisa menatap Jihoon lelah. "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" tanyanya.

Jihoon mengernyit, "Ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Ada apa, sih? Kenapa juga kau hujan-hujanan? Niat sekali sakit," katanya.

Soonyoung tersenyum miris, "Kau melupakan kencan kita," ujarnya. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi," lanjutnya.

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika bujuk rayu Soonyoung tadi malam melintas di pikirannya. "Maaf—"

"Kau mengiyakan ajakanku. Kau bilang kau tak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini," tukas Soonyoung cepat.

Jisoo yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya melihat pasangan kekasih di depannya, melangkah mundur saat merasakan aura di sekitarnya tak begitu baik.

"Kau mau pulang? Kuantar?" tanya Soonyoung cepat. Dia tidak membiarkan Jihoon mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Aku... Iya... Tapi, Jisoo- _hyung_..."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamitnya. Tangannya yang dingin dan basah bergerak mengusak surai Jihoon.

"Jisoo- _hyung,_ tolong jaga pacarku, ya," ujarnya saat melewati Jisoo.

Jihoon hanya menatap punggung Soonyoung yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia juga masih bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya yang berucap 'Kenapa dingin sekali?' dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, Jihoon- _ah_ ," kata Jisoo setelah Soonyoung tak berada dalam pandangan mereka.

Sementara Soonyoung, dia sudah berada dimana motornya diparkirkan. Dia duduk di atas motor dan diam. Hanya diam. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sampai tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

 _Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya untuk dilupakan, Ji?_

* * *

Soonyoung segera meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan mata setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Junhui juga tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Junhui melirik Soonyoung yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan. "Aku harus mengurus bayi besar yang baru saja sembuh, Kwon," jawabnya.

Soonyoung berdecak, "Sialan, kau," umpatnya.

Setelah pulang dari kencan yang gagal saat itu, Soonyoung jatuh sakit. Ayahnya juga malah terus menggodanya. 'Kenapa pulang cepat?' 'Pacarmu tidak senang berdua denganmu?' 'Atau kau diputuskan?'. Yang lebih menyedihkan, Jihoon sama sekali tidak menjenguknya selama dia sakit.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, tapi samar-samar. Jadi, dia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Junhui menoleh ke arah pintu kelas saat mendengar Soonyoung dipanggil. Itu Jihoon. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit dari pintu kelas. Dia segera menepuk bahu Soonyoung pelan saat sahabatnya itu tak bereaksi.

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengerjap. Dia melihat Jihoon berjalan mendekat.

Jihoon berhenti di depan meja Soonyoung. Tangannya terulur untuk meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Soonyoung. "Kau sudah makan? Ayo, ke kantin!"

Fokus Junhui segera berpindah ke pasangan di depannya. Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon, sementara Jihoon yang kesabarannya mulai menipis, mendengus kesal dan segera menarik tangan Soonyoung.

Pandangan mata Junhui terus mengikuti Soonyoung-Jihoon. Dia menggumam ' _wow_ ' saat melihat Jihoon menggandeng Soonyoung keluar kelas. Namun, mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhenti.

Jihoon menoleh, "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hah? Oh, aku diajak?" tanya Junhui.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kantin bersama Soonyoung. Junhui segera berlari menyusul mereka.

"Aku tidak sempat ke rumahmu. Cho _Seonsaengnim_ menyuruhku membuat lagu lagi," kata Jihoon.

Mereka sudah duduk di bangku kantin dengan makanan di hadapan. Rupanya Wonwoo sudah menunggu, bahkan makanan sudah dipesankan.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Ji," katanya.

Junhui tersenyum sarkasme, "Kata seseorang yang kemarin terus merengek minta ditemani kekasihnya," ujarnya. Kemudian, dia mengaduh setelah mendapat injakan dari Soonyoung.

"Jihoon- _ah_ ," panggil Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghentikan acara makannya dan mendongak, lalu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Coba senyum padaku."

Jihoon diam. Tidak tersenyum, hanya menatap Soonyoung.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo yang berhasil menarik kedua pipi Jihoon, memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Jihoon menampik tangan Wonwoo, lalu meliriknya dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah menyalin tugas rumahku lagi," katanya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, "Aku masih bisa minta bantuan yang lain. Lagipula, apa susahnya tersenyum pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

Junhui mengangguk setuju, "Wonwoo- _ya_. _Eomji cheok_ ," katanya sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya.

Wonwoo ikut mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua melakukan _high-five_. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil, sementara Jihoon mendengus kesal.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Wonwoo pergi. Mingyu menemuinya dan berkata jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa, sih, dari tadi?" tanya Soonyoung, memecah keheningan yang ada.

Pandangan mata Jihoon segera beralih pada Soonyoung. "Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya.

Junhui menyiku lengan Soonyoung, lalu menunjuk sesuatu dengan ekor matanya. Soonyoung menoleh, hanya untuk menatap Junhui dengan pandangan kesal.

Di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari meja yang ditempatinya, berkumpulah beberapa kakak kelas. Ada Jisoo, Seungcheol, Minhyun, Jimin, dan Taehyung. Tentu saja jelas siapa yang Jihoon perhatikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasihnya, Choi Seungcheol?

"Kau masih menyukai Seungcheol- _hyung_?"

Junhui menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya, "Wah, tanpa basa-basi?" takjubnya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sebentar, "Tentu saja. Aku masih menyukainya," jawabnya santai.

Soonyoung mendengus tak percaya. Namun, belum sempat dia berkomentar, seseorang sudah bersuara terlebih dulu.

"Jihoon- _ah_."

"Oh? Seungcheol- _hyung_? Ada apa?"

Soonyoung bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya, hanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Namun, entah apa yang membuat emosinya memuncak. Dia merasa ingin mengeluarkan apapun yang pernah dipelajarinya di kelas taekwondo dulu.

"Ah, habiskan makananmu dulu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah selesai."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, tapi hanya berdua. Bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Sekarang?"

"Yap, sekarang."

"Oke."

Soonyoung terus memperhatikan Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang mulai menjauh dari kantin. Dia ingin mengumpat, tapi semua yang ingin ia keluarkan berhenti di tenggorokan.

" _Ya_!— Wah."

Soonyoung beralih menatap Junhui yang juga menatapnya. "Mereka bahkan tidak meminta izin dariku untuk pergi berdua? _Ya_ , apa aku benar-benar pacar Jihoon?"

Junhui menghela nafas, "Karena itulah aku berusaha menyadarkanmu, Kwon Soonyoung," ujarnya.

Soonyoung memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Kalau menyangkut masalah 'sadar-menyadarkan', bisa-bisa sakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah berusaha menyadarkanku, Junhui- _ya_ ," ucap Soonyoung, lelah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu. Ini demi kebaikanmu, Soon," sahut Junhui.

"Tak perlu terlalu baik sampai mau menyadarkanku masalah Jihoon. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku dengan pikiranku yang dulu, yang berpikir bahwa Jihoon mencintaiku. Itu akan lebih baik."

Junhui menatap sahabatnya simpati, "Kau benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam, Soon. Terlalu dalam sampai kau tak bisa kembali lagi."

* * *

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk atas pertanyaan Junhui barusan.

"Kau sudah lelah?"

Soonyoung kembali mengangguk, "Sangat."

"Jangan menyesal dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Oke, tidak akan."

Junhui menepuk bahu Soonyoung, "Kalau begitu, semangat! Duluan, aku mau jemput Minghao," katanya.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk, lalu mengibaskan tangannya. Menyuruh Junhui untuk cepat pergi. Dia hanya terdiam di kelas setelah Junhui pergi.

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" monolognya.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ayo selesaikan ini, Kwon Soonyoung," semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Dia segera pergi keluar kelas menuju kelas Jihoon. Semoga saja lelaki mungil itu masih disana.

Setiap langkah yang Soonyoung ambil, entah mengapa terasa begitu berat. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas selama perjalanan menuju kelas Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengernyit ketika melihat pintu kelas Jihoon terbuka sedikit. Dia mengintip dan segera berdecak setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam kelas. Dengan rasa jahil yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia membuka pintu dengan menggebraknya keras.

"Kalian sudah resmi kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Soonyoung, bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan menyilang.

"Sialan, kau, Soonyoung- _ah_!"

"Serius, Soonyoung- _hyung_! Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas."

Soonyoung menampilkan senyum tak berdosanya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berada di kelas ini. "Salah kalian berduaan di kelas saat semua siswa sudah pulang. Apalagi posisinya mencurigakan," katanya.

"Mencurigakan apa?" gumam Wonwoo kesal.

Soonyoung segera teringat tujuannya datang ke kelas ini. "Jihoon dimana, Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanyanya.

"Ekskul vokal."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian tadi. Terima kasih, Wonwoo- _ya_!" kata Soonyoung, kemudian menutup pintu kelas.

Kalau biasanya Soonyoung akan membuka pintu ruang ekskul vokal tanpa permisi, kali ini dia hanya mengintip sebentar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

Hampir 30 menit Soonyoung menunggu di luar. Sesekali dia akan mengintip, lalu duduk di lantai saat lelah berdiri, bahkan dia hampir tertidur karena lama menunggu. Tak lama, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, disusul dengan canda dan tawa.

"Loh? Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung tak mengindahkan tatapan bingung yang diberikan Jisoo. Dia segera menarik tangan Jihoon begitu lelaki mungil itu berada dalam pandangannya.

"Mau kemana, Kwon?" tanya Jihoon.

"Diam saja, Lee," balas Soonyoung singkat.

Soonyoung melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Lapangan basket _indoor_.

Dia berbalik menatap Jihoon sebentar sebelum melepaskan tas miliknya dan Jihoon, kemudian meletakkannya di lantai. Setelah itu, diambilnya bola basket yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan dan men- _dribble_ bola tersebut menuju Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kwon Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mauku? Ayo main basket. Kalau aku menang, kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuucapkan. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau," jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengernyit. Kejadian ini membuat ingatannya kembali pada saat Soonyoung menyatakan cintanya.

"Untuk apa melakukan ini?"

Soonyoung menghela, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Jadi, kita mulai saja sekarang."

20 menit berlalu. Jihoon sudah berusaha keras, selalu berusaha keras malah. Namun, pada akhirnya dia akan kelelahan dan jatuh, kemudian mengumpat dengan sepenuh hati pada Soonyoung.

Jihoon melemparkan bola basket di tangannya frustrasi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai lapangan.

"Untuk apa memainkan ini? Kau tahu kalau pada akhirnya aku akan kalah! Katakan saja apa maumu, aku akan melakukan semuanya! Tak perlu melakukan hal melelahkan ini!"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

"Aku minta kau untuk tersenyum saja kau tidak melakukannya. Apalagi yang lebih," perkataan Soonyoung telak membuat Jihoon bungkam.

Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Bangun," suruhnya.

"Aku lelah, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung berdecak, "Lihat? Aku hanya menyuruhmu bangun, Jihoon- _ah_ ," katanya.

Jihoon menghela nafas kasar, kemudian meraih uluran tangan Soonyoung dan berdiri dengan susah payah. "Sudah. Apalagi yang kau mau?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sejujur-jujurnya."

"Baiklah."

Sepasang kekasih itu saling bertatapan.

"Kau masih menyukai Seungcheol- _hyung_?"

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas, "Kau pernah menanyakan hal ini, bukan? Ya, aku masih menyukai Seungcheol- _hyung_ ," jawabnya.

Soonyoung bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Kau belum bisa melupakan Seungcheol- _hyung_?" pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkannya.

Jihoon menatap ke arah lain, "Belum," jawabnya pelan.

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian mengatur nafas menahan amarah yang meluap. "Kalau begitu, kau masih mencintainya?" tanyanya.

Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung, lalu menjawab dengan yakin, "Tidak."

" _Eoh_? Kau sudah tidak mencintai Seungcheol- _hyung_?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

Jihoon mengangguk pasti.

Soonyoung menahan senyuman. Amarah yang ditahannya tiba-tiba lenyap. Dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Lalu... kau mau menjadi kekasihku karena terpaksa?"

Jihoon tertawa sinis, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memang kau yang memaksaku sejak awal. Apa aku pernah bilang 'ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu' saat itu?"

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan kembali. Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya seperti kau diangkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Jika kau memang terpaksa, kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita saja? Satu jam setelahnya, sehari setelahnya, semingu setelahnya. Kau bisa, kan? Kenapa tidak melakukannya?"

Jihoon diam. "Karena... karena aku tidak bisa," jawabnya.

Setelah itu keheningan mengisi lapangan basket _indoor_ ini. Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon, sementara lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mau menatap kekasihnya.

Soonyoung menata pikirannya, lalu bersuara tidak lama kemudian.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak mencintai Seungcheol- _hyung_ meski kau belum bisa melupakannya. Lalu, kau menerimaku dengan terpaksa, tapi tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jihoon terdiam lama. Soonyoung terus menunggu.

"Ayo, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Jihoon menghela nafas. Sepertinya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu sangat sulit baginya.

"Aku..."

Jihoon menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara Soonyoung dengan sabarnya menunggu.

"Aku..."

Jihoon lagi-lagi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. Soonyoung bahkan ikut menghela nafas.

"Oke, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang atau mungkin besok. Berpikirlah sebanyak yang kau bisa. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Soonyoung akhirnya angkat bicara. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia segera menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket.

"Kwon Soonyoung, berhenti!"

Namun, Soonyoung tidak berhenti. Dia tetap berjalan, menoleh pun tidak.

"Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon lagi. Dia segera mengambil bola basket lain yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan melemparnya ke arah Soonyoung. Tepat mengenai bahunya.

Tetap saja Soonyoung tidak berhenti.

Jihoon berdecak kesal. Dia menyerukan nama kekasihnya sekali lagi sebelum berlari ke arah Soonyoung, kemudian menjambak rambut coklat milik Soonyoung dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kubilang berhenti! Kenapa tidak mau berhenti?" protes Jihoon.

"Lepas, Lee Jihoon," kata Soonyoung sambil memegangi tangan Jihoon yang masih berada di rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung. Puas kau?!"

Soonyoung membeku. Dia sudah membersihkan telinganya. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin salah dengar, kan?

"Kau bilang apa?"

Jihoon berdecak. Dia semakin semangat menjambak rambut Soonyoung. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau tuli?"

Soonyoung ingin berteriak senang, sebenarnya. Namun, dia mencoba menahannya dan bertanya, "Kau mengatakannya dari hatimu, kan?"

Jihoon melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar, "Apa kau bilang? Kau yang menyuruhku, kan, tadi?"

Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah murung. "Benar juga," gumamnya.

Jihoon tertawa pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Seungcheol- _hyung_ ," ucapnya.

"Jadi... kau mengatakannya dari hatimu, kan?" tanya Soonyoung, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

Jihoon tersenyum, manis sekali. "Menurutmu?"

Teriakan ' _yeah_ ' milik Soonyoung memenuhi lapangan basket _indoor_. Raut senang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Dia bahkan sudah memeluk Jihoon sangat erat.

"Masa bodoh kau mengatakannya dari hati atau tidak. Yang penting aku mencintaimu," kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon membalas pelukan Soonyoung. "Aku juga..."

Soonyoung melepas pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, "Lanjutannya? Kata selanjutnya?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia malah menarik pinggang Soonyoung untuk kembali dipeluk. "...mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Senyum lebar Soonyoung tak bisa ditahan, matanya bahkan tinggal segaris. Dia membalas pelukan Jihoon dengan erat.

 _Lihat? Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali melakukan ini, Wen Junhui!_

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau kembali dekat dengan Seungcheol- _hyung_?"

Saat ini, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berada di halte bus. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan. Lengan Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jihoon dan kepala Jihoon bersandar di bahu Soonyoung.

Pemandangan yang manis sekali.

"Aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Harus."

"Dia minta dijodohkan dengan Jisoo- _hyung_."

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Maaf baru bisa _update_. Aku harus melewati banyak rintangan buat ngetik _chapter_ ini :3

Oke, _ending_ macam apa itu? Aku tahu itu tidak sesuai harapan. Gaya bahasaku jadi acak-acakan dan momen-momen dimana seharusnya menyedihkan/menyakitkan malah jadi... semacam itu. Apa Soonyoung sudah cukup tersiksa? Ekstrim banget ya perubahan sifat Jihoon-nya?

Terima kasih kepada : namusaurus, _Jang Taeyoung_ , Scoupstatu, _cxnnamonroll_ , Uhee, _afifys03_ , _svtvisual_ , _feiihwang_ , simingyu, _blackcottoncandy,_ wind, _adore96_ , _Shiro-nyan, newtrie12, aqizakura, Kasdu,_ Guest, _mongyu0604_ , _shmnlv, oomuoMingyu,_ A Y P, _Firda473,_ Kwon, _jihooneys, RGaniaa, mulfan cheesy, EXOST Panda, Ardilla428, Sonewbamin,_ dan _voxxm._ Ayo review lagi :3

 _Btw,_ _get well soon_ Wonu{}. Hampa banget gak ada kamu di _stage_.

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan dipersilakan _review._

Sekian dan sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.

 _cscvirus_


End file.
